Wiley Day
.... Season 1 In the beginning of season 1, it is seen that Wiley is about 9 months pregnant. At the time, it is unknown who the father is, only that he has paid her to not tell anyone. Wiley in the talks to Adam while eating a burger, joking about her future. Wiley is later seen in her father's church cleaning up when her sister tells her dinner's ready. Melissa soon ridicules her sister on her recklessness after Wiley talks about going to a pool party. Wiley gets slightly annoyed and retorts, "Did you know that your face gets kind of weird when you try to channel your inner mom?" (1.1) Melissa then leaves telling Wiley to clean up the flowers in preparation for two more funerals. Wiley hears Melissa cry for their father, making Wiley run to find her dad dead. Not too long after, her mother is found dead in the kitchen. Later Wiley and Adam sit on the steps to the church at night talking about the sickness. They make a plan to leave Pretty Lake. Soon after she packs up, ready to leave, Wiley's water breaks. She tells Adam to go on without her. While going into labor, Melissa comes home. She then leaves to get a local rancher named Gord. When Gord arrives, he helps her through. Day 14 of the sickness, Wiley sits in a corner while her unnamed son is crying. Melissa enters and takes care of her nephew. She then takes it upon herself to take care of her nephew. Later, in Adam's room, Wiley lays down on the bed. She asks if Adam will lie next to her for comfort. Wiley leaves and breaks into the lawyer's apartment, trying to get into the safe. The man's son is still in the house, and threatens her with a knife. He then breaks into the safe, but Wiley collapses from dehydration. The son thinks she's dead, and tells the body collectors to grab her. She's then put in with the dead and almost burned alive when Adam finds her and drags her out. The next day Wiley wakes in her bed with Adam watching a live feed from the governor of the area. Wiley tells Adam to lean down, allowing her to kiss him. Later, Wiley and Adam are in a graveyard, when she brings up the thought of escaping while the power's down. Adam says no, but Wiley says, "Kids who've gone to the perimeter say there are way less guards around... If the the power stays out, no cell service, no communication..." (1.3). Wiley walks into the playroom where her sister is caring for her son and the others. She walks back, seeing that Melissa is a better mother than she is. She even says, "...whenever I see the baby with Melissa, there's no question who should be looking after him." (1.3) Wiley then walks out with her bags to meet Adam. Adam asks her about her son, but Wiley says, "Adam... I'm not a mother. I never intended to be. I delivered a baby okay, that's it. I wish it were different, but it's not." (1.3) They then head to the gate where they break out. Adam soon stops her, and points to the minefield sign. He shows her that it's active by throwing her duffle out into the field where it blows up. The duffle is full of money, and Wiley out of rage snaps at him, "What the hell did you just do? That had my money in it. You had no right to do that." (1.3) Wiley goes to the church and sees her sister crying in one of the pews. The sisters then have a verbal confrontation. In the end, Wiley leaves with the baby. While walking around, Wiley runs into Ronnie. He invites her to stay at their place. Wiley agrees. She stays with the Creekers, making them breakfast. When Tracey asks for the baby's name, Wiley still doesn't have one. Ronnie then pressures Wiley to hunt. Pat and Tracey worriedly try to pull her away, but he forces his siblings to comply. While out, Ronnie plays a drinking game with Wiley, making them both a little buzzed. He kisses her, but is pushed away. Ronnie then plays the guilt card, pressuring her into having sex with him. Wiley wants to go back to the house, but Ronnie attempts to rape her. She shoves him off the perch, but goes down to check on him. Again he tries to rape her, but Tracey arrives and hits him with a shovel. She brings Wiley back, talking to Pat about what happened. While in her room, Wiley names her son Jason. When she wants to go home,Pat tells her that they're keeping Jason hostage until they get medical supplies for a wounded relative, Annie. Wiley walks into town running into Adam. She tells him the name of her son, and says, "It's time for me to step up my mothering game." (1.5) She apologizes for what she said at the gate. They agree to meet his place. Wiley goes to the local pharmacy, asking if she can have some medical supplies. Chuck denies her the aid, and Gord doesn't have the authority. Wiley decides to leave while she has Jason, but Ronnie stops her. She asks him to let her go, and he gives her the keys. He reminds her that Annie still needs the drugs. Wiley drives back, and decides to go with Pat to steal some medicine. Melissa finds them, trying to remind her of what's right. On their way back, Amanda runs out trying to find her dog. Pat doesn't see her, and runs her over. Wiley tries to save her, but it's too late. The two leave and head back to the house. After the accident, Wiley talks to Tracey about going back to town to right her wrong. Tracey tells Wiley that there's no use because Chuck will have even more reason to kill pat. The Creekers and Wiley go to the church to try to get Pat back. As Pat is about to get shot by Chuck, Wiley breaks through saying that he'll have to kill her to kill Pat. Marissa walks in saying that Wiley is finall-y "...taking responsibility for her Sins." (1.6) She continues to say that she'll say who the father of Jason is if Wiley doesn't. The younger sister tells Chuck that Jason is his brother. She then confides that she had an affair with Chuck's dad. They're found by two soldiers, but are soon taken down. Marissa and Wiley hide when more soldiers arrive, while others leave to stop the "Cure". They're soon found, and driven to the containment area. Their drivers die, and they run into a telephone pole. Wiley gets up and grabs Jason, trying to move Melissa, but her sister has already died. She walks to the containment facility and finds Adam laying against a cell across from his dead father. They talk, and Adam reveals that he has a way out. Personality Wiley is a carefree person whose defense mechanism is to joke around and be sarcastic. In the first episode, while talking to Adam she says, "Really, this is my dream. Ever since I was a girl, I was like, ''I'm gonna have a baby in my teens. We're gonna be close to the same age, so we'll still, you know, be able to party together." (1.1) "I'm just gonna continue my career as the Minister's fallen daughter." (1.1) Relationships Adam~ Sarcastic relationship, they kiss and she claims she did it because she felt bad for him Melissa~ Her and Melissa have a strained relationship. While in the church, Melissa begins ridiculing her sister's recklessness. Wiley gets slightly annoyed and retorts, "Did you know that your face gets kind of weird when you try to channel your inner mom?" (1.1) I don't think I can handle too much more of Saint Melissa" (1.5) The Creekers~ Ronnie tries to rape her but doesnt know why; killed Amanda with Pat by accident; Tracey babysits Jason(Wiley's Son) and saves Wiley from her brother, Ronnie, from raping Wiley. Gord~ Chuck~ Mr. and Mrs. Day~